The Red hood's fae queen
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: Love, Betrayal, magic fire and arrows! tune in to find out what happens. rated m


**The Red Hood's Fae Queen**

By: Krystal Barnes

It was night in the city of Gotham and killer croc was running through the sewers bleeding and in a panic someone was after him and for Croc to be worried it had to be someone pretty bad. He turned a corner leaning against the wall panting he thought he had gotten out of danger and it was safe. Suddenly there was a whirring noise and the Croc froze completely turning to face the spinning barrel of a heavy machine gun strong enough to turn his entire body to mush. "Wait...no...the Bats don't kill! Where is your rules!?" Shouted Croc as the gun fired turning him into a stain on the wall.

"I don't have any." Said a man dropping the gun and stepped into the poor light revealing the Red Hood. He was back in Gotham and was going to clean up some loose ends.

Krystal awoke in her bed, cold sweat on her pretty yet pale face. "Can't... be..." she breathed out, feeling the energy from her expensive penthouse in Gotham, having fallen asleep waiting for her boyfriend, Nightwing. They had met as titans when Jason was still robin, and she had been with him. Jason died so tragically, being blown up and beaten by the joker. She was so glad she killed that asshat. You don't kill the love of a dark court fae, particularly their queen, without extreme retribution. Krystal ran her fingers through her now damp with sweat blue hair, and jumped into the shower, drying herself before she put on her hero outfit and left the penthouse, locking up behind her. Dick had a key.

"I'm going to find you" she said softly, no mask on her face. Krystal was one of the few heroes who didn't wear a mask. Instead, she wore glasses out in the world, like her old friend Clark. She had known him since he crashed, having been friends with his adoptive family. That wasn't what was important now though. She was on the edge of finding him, so close she could see the golem of the red helmet. She stopped, smirking at him. "Hey red head! You called?" She asked, and she had no idea it was Jason. She could feel the similar energy, but it didn't register in her mind. Perhaps he would reveal himself to her. After all, she had been with him for 5 years before his death.

Jason was moving along acting as though nothing was happening he was going to go check up on his gangs and collect his cut of their money, he needed to restock his weapons and ammo. He was suddenly stopped by a familiar face and he glared at her through the red helmet knowing all too well who she was, he could still picture her naked and know every detail and mark of her body. "Keep walking." He said coldly walking passed her with his hands in his pockets. She was not a part of his life anymore, he died so his life was over completely. Including he and Krystal he was not going to drudge up the past anymore then he had.

He figured she'd just gotten over him and he wouldn't break open those wounds. /She wouldn't like what I am now.../ He thought as he kept walking doing his best to shield his aura from her.

Krystal looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Despite his best efforts, she could sense who he was. She raised an eyebrow, a magic force field appearing in front of his path. She smirked at him. "Tut tut, iubesc. You're not escaping so easily. We have... business... to discuss." She said flatly, but the smirk that played up on her lips showed she was enjoying herself. Only teasing him because she knew she could get away with it.

She back flipped so she stood behind him, caressing the mask. "Red always was your color... Jason." She whispered, disappearing with him and landing in her castle, in a specific room there. She let him go, smirking a little. "Take the helmet off, iubesc. There's someone I want you to meet." She said cryptically, grinning as a young girl stirred in her sailor moon bed set. "M-mommy? What's going on?" The young girl asked, brown wavy hair swaying as she rubbed her eyes, revealing Krystal's glacial blue orbs. She held a plush, one that looked like him before the end. She held her arm out to Krystal, who gladly picked her up, smiling as she wrapped around her. "It's hard to explain my little Jamie." She said softly, poking the young girl's nose and she giggled. Krystal wondered what 'red hood" could be thinking.

Jason nearly walked into the force field when it went up, he had forgotten how annoying her powers were. He lightly tapped the barrier with the toe of his boot he looked back at her with a side glance eyes still sharp and hidden in his helmet. "I don't know what you're talking about..." Said Jason darkly as he glared at her.

Jason grabbed her hand stopping her from stroking his helmet. "That's not my name." Said Jason about to move away from her but they ended up in the castle, a place all too familiar to him. They spent a lot of their time here and arguing about him still wanting to be human. "No." He said simply tightening the helmet on his head he froze when he saw the little girl calling her mommy. Normally a man would have assumed that she had a child with another guy but Jason was a genius and a detective, her features were too close to her parents to argue. She was his. Jason turned his back to them and started to walk off to the door quickly he couldn't stay and face the child.

Krystal chuckled to herself softly, raising an eyebrow. "You know you do, iubesc" she stated flatly, smiling a little. He had apparently learned how to not walk into her force fields. Pity, since she always got a laugh out of that.

Krystal let him grab her, paying the slight pain no mind. She rolled her eyes. "Yes it is, Jason." She admitted, and in a flash they were in her castle, in a particular room. Krystal shook her head. "Fine, suit yourself." She said, knowing their daughter would know who he was, helmet or not. She held the small girl, who looked at him, tilting her small brunette head, blue streaks at the bottom of her wavy hair. "Mommy... he's him isn't he? He came back? I thought humans weren't reborn like moonians?" She asked, looking confused as she reached out to him as he tried to leave. Krystal got closer, close enough that Jamie could tug on his jacket. "Daddy... stay?" She asked innocently, glacial blue eyes so full of child-like hope only the coldest of could refuse her. Both the woman and her daughter knew even now he was not that cruel. It was a sense they had.

They weren't Jason was gone, dead but thanks to the Al'ghul's he was ripped from the afterlife and agonizingly brought back to life. It was painful and it driven him mad the agony and suffering that caused his death leaving him permanently damaged mentally. He wanted out he wanted to desperately to run from them not wanting to face either of the girls. When the back of his coat was grabbed Jason stopped with his hands in his pockets and he glared at the door, he could rip out of the little child's hands and run. Just run. Never look back to see if she was crying or Krystal comforting him, he was dead and his life was gone as was their life together. So why weren't his legs moving? Jason turned his eyes softly to look back at the two.

Krystal looked at him. She could feel the pain he felt, sense it. She knew he wanted to run, but he wouldn't get far. They were in her dimension now, and he couldn't get out on his own. Jamie squeezed tighter at his jacket. Her glacial blue eyes showing confusion and slight hurt. Didn't he want her? She was meek, small. The young girl every bit like her vulnerable fae mother, so damaged by this, yet so hopeful. "Don't you want me, daddy?" It came out small, but loud enough for the man to hear as Krystal rubbed their daughter's back reassuringly. When he turned, Krystal's heart skipped a beat. Could he? Would he? Want her back? Want to be a part of Jamie's life? "Iubesc?" It was more of a question than she wanted, but it sent the same message. "You were brought back for a reason, Jason... please come back to me... to us" is what Krystal said with that simple Romanian word, holding onto their daughter.

Jason let his eyes really rest on Krystal actually looking at her now rather than looking through her to try and avoid feeling anything. The final blow being Jamie's words and he looked into the blue orbs and he frowned underneath his helmet. Jason didn't answer Jamie his words caught in his throat and he couldn't speak, of course he wanted her now that he knew about her. Jason pulled out of Jamie's grasp and took a stop forward as if he contemplated running again but he didn't. His hands raising slowly and he grabbed his helmet a soft hiss as oxygen was released from inside the helmet. He pulled it off slowly revealing his face and he set it down on a nearby table before turning back to them slowly he carefully took Jamie from Krystal and cradled her in his arms. "...so...your name is Jamie."

Jamie and Krystal's heads tilted worriedly as he pulled out of her grasp, eyes showing confusion. They weren't sure what he would do next. When he turned around, Jamie's Eyes widened with hope, and she smiled a little bit meekly, just watching to see what her father would do. Shock and a slight smile showed on Krystal's face as he took off the helmet, and the small child grinned widely as she was taken in his arms. "Yes! Jamie Rosalina Todd. Mommy never bothered to change my name to kobayashi, case by some miracle you came back." She explained, now just an utter ball of energy. Jamie's moods could give you whiplash if you weren't careful. Krystal smiled softly, standing on the sidelines, letting them have their moment, wiping a tear from her eye. She hadn't expected to see this moment.

Jason leaned closer kissing Jamie's forehead softly and stroked her head warmly. "I like it..." He whispered to Jamie watching her energetic personality flare up and he just stared at the little girl with an amazed look, she was so beautiful. "You're my daughter for sure..." He whispered to her carefully. "I've missed a lot..." Jason said bouncing Jamie in one arm before looking to Krystal slowly. "Hey..."

Jamie giggled as he kissed her head, grinning widely. "Thank you daddy "she said softly before her personality roared back to life, and she happily bounced in his arms, giggling loudly. "Am I really daddy? Am I really?" She asked, looking excited at the prospect of being like him. She nodded before she grinned. "We'll fill you in, daddy." She said, hugging him tightly. Krystal smiled at him, eyes hopeful, though unsure still that he wouldn't run. "Hey" she returned softly, getting closer to him, wanting to kiss him so badly.

"You're so welcome Jamie." He said nuzzling her kissing her cheek softly. "You really are Jamie...just like your daddy...and want to know a secret?" Said Jason nuzzling her softly before moving to her ear to whisper. "I already love you so much my little girl..." He whispered into her before softly pushing her face into his neck so she couldn't see what was about to happen next. Jason couldn't fight it any longer thanks to Jamie breaking down his wall completely, he reached forward and pulling Krystal close until their lips met. He wasn't going to fight his feelings anymore.

Jamie grinned from ear to ear, giggling as he Nuzzled and kissed her cheek. She bounced excitedly. "Yay! I'm like daddy mommy!" She exclaimed, before she nodded quickly, eyes curious. Jamie grinned again. "I love you too, daddy." She said softly, happily cuddling into him as she was moved. Krystal smiled at their daughter's adorable antics, looking curious as Jason pulled her closer, kissing him back deeply and instinctively, and melting into his touch as she pulled him closer. "Te iubesc, inima mea" she said softly into the kiss, playing with his hair innocently as she does so.

Jason kissed her deeply unrestrained his free arm going around her to squeeze her butt starting to undress her losing himself in passion wanting to be with his lover. Then he remembered Jamie and he pulled his lips free and calming down, eyes settling on Krystal for a moment then looking to Jamie. "Hey Jamie...your mother doesn't share our last name...should we fix that?" Jason said to his daughter with a smile on his face before looking at Krystal. "Midnight?"

Krystal kissed him back, a small sound of pleasure escaping her mouth. She was about to lose herself when he stopped, and she remembered that Jamie was right there. The young girl grinned. "No... She doesn't... we should daddy..." she agreed, as she clung to him, not ready to leave his arms yet. Krystal's eyes widened, but she grinned at him in response, kissing him sweetly. "Midnight. Meet you at the chapel?" She asked, eyes showing utter love and bliss.

"Meet you there Krys." Said Jason smiling at Krystal only love in his eyes as he watched her gently rubbing Jamie's back softly. "Well Jamie looks like your parents just decided to get married." Said Jason looking at his daughter with a soft look in his eyes. "You'll have to help mommy prepare. Can you do that for daddy?" Asked Jason with a bright smile on his face.

Krystal grinned and kissed him. "I love you" she said softly, smiling at her daughter and ruffling her hair a little. Jamie giggled and grinned too, looking from one parent to the other. "Brilliant! Yes! I can help mommy!" She said excitedly, kissing her father head, manifesting something with her moonian magic. "Here daddy. A present." She said, handing the thin box containing a small locket with their pictures in it. Krystal grinned and kisses him. "Go get ready, iubesc. Jamie and I will too. Your room's across the hall." She admitted with a blush, smiling at him. She almost couldn't believe it. Didn't he know that marrying her would automatically turn him fae? She guessed things really were different now. The mother and daughter got changed quickly, smiling at each other. "This is a dream come true, mommy!" Jamie exclaimed, and Krystal smiled. "I know baby, I know."

Jason took the box carefully and put the locket on with a smile. "Thank you princess." He whispered to Jamie kissing her chin softly. "I'll never take it off." He said handing the little girl to Krystal before kissing her deeply. "And I love you, see you soon love." Said Jason stepping out of the room and over to his room opening the door and finding his bathroom, he quickly showered not wanting to smell like blood and sweat for his wedding. Indeed everything was different now that they had a daughter Jason couldn't let his pride get in the way, Jamie needed a family and if that meant he had to be fae well then that's how it had to be.

Jamie grinned widely, like her mother used to when she would give him things. "You're welcome, daddy! I love you!" She said with an even wider grin, though she pouted slightly when she was handed back to Krystal, but smiled after. She knew he wanted to get cleaned up before the wedding. Krystal kissed him deeply, squeezing his hand with her free one. "See you soon." She said, watching him exit. Her face showing a mixture of emotions. She was over the moon that he was back with her, and that they were getting married in only 2 hours, but she knew he must be struggling. He never wanted to be fae, so this was a big step, and made her love him all the more, though she knew it mostly because of Jamie he had made the decision to take the change.

Jason climbed of the shower and dried himself off his eyes looking over himself in the mirror, body riddled with scars but a smile on his face. He was happy that he had Krystal back and more so now that they were getting married this would forever prove that she was his. Then there was Jamie whom he had to make up to for not being there for her. Jason grabbed his clothes and put them back on, he knew Krystal would wear a dress fitting but he wasn't the sort to dress in a suit. He paused still looking over the different suits she had in his room and scowled softly. "Sorry Krys can't do it." He said looking at the clock, it was almost time. He rushed to the cathedral with a smirk on his face having left behind his helmet.

Krystal knew he wouldn't wear a suit, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was being with him, being his again. Now they had Jamie, things were different it was true, but she was still his. She always had been. She admitted, she had loved dick for a time, she really had! But for her, it just wasn't the same as being with Jason, her firecracker. Jamie and she were already at the chapel, waiting in the bridal suite. Jamie and she would walk down the aisle together, and soon, Jason and she would be husband and wife. She never thought that would ever happen.

Jason arrived at the chapel and took his place at the alter panting softly having just had to run a bit to make it in time. "What?" He said getting a few stares for his lack of attire, he looked down the aisle waiting for his bride to be and his little girl. A warm smile growing on his lips at was to come. He had no idea that she was with Dick nor did he know that Dick had not told her he was alive. His heart pounded in his chest as he shivered with excitement, he didn't know he could be so happy again. /Yeah I love her.../ He thought with a soft smirk on his face as he waited patiently.

The clock Read it was time, and both the woman and her daughter walked down the aisle. Krystal reached the alter and Jason just as the clock began to chime that it was midnight. She took both Jason's hand and squeezed them reassuringly, smiling at him as she looked at him through her simple veil. The minister cleared his throat, and the ceremony began, and Krystal said her vows. "I do. For eternity, iubesc" she said as she slipped the ring on his finger, Jamie grinning widely, at them in the front row, with happy tears in her glacial blue eyes. Neither of them knew this day would ever happen.

Jason waited silently a smile on his face as he looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. "I do, always." He returned sliding a ring onto her finger as well and gently lifted her veil when instructed he could kiss his new wife. Jason took her face and pulled her to him kissing her deeply and lovingly in front of all sealing his vows and their life together. He was her husband and no one else would have him, he would be her fae and father of all their future children.

Krystal grinned back at him, squeezing the hand that wasn't putting the ring on her finger. She kissed him back equally as deeply, stroking his cheek lovingly. Jamie cheered happily from her seat in the front row, sniffling a little from the happy tears. Krystal was euphoric now. Her free hand squeezed Jason's yet again and she smiled at him, watching as Jamie came over, pulling at Jason's jacket tails again. "Daddy! Upsies!" She said, holding her arms up to him, wanting to be held. Krystal just smiled.

Jason kissed Krystal again his intent was to get a little more dirty but Jamie pulled on his jacket, he turns and kneels down to Jamie and smiled with glowing blue eyes showing his change. "Up we go then..." Said Jason with a smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms and lifted his little girl up. "Daddy loves you so much...and mommy. We are a real family forever." Said Jason kissing his daughter softly. "I'm going to train you to fight from now on."

Jamie grins as she watches them kiss, waiting a moment before pulling at his jacket. She gives him a big hug, holding on tight as he lifts her up. "Love you too, daddy. Yeah, forever." She said softly, grinning at him. "I'm already a black belt in karate!" She added, hugging him tightly.

"Oh? That's good! Now you just need thirty other forms of martial arts." Said Jason poking her nose softly as he looked into her eyes. "Then Marksmanship then teach you how to use a blade, then I help you make a costume." Said Jason excited completely about his life with his daughter. He then looked to Krystal with a warm smile on his lips. "But...Mommy and I need some alone time sweet heart..."

Jamie chuckled. "I already know how to use a blade. Mommy made me swords like hers. I also aced anatomy, so I know where to stick it where it'll bleed the most." She said, smirking like her mother. Jamie, though she looked small, was actually much older. Fae age much more quickly than humans, so they stop aging quicker. So though she looked young, she was actually 22. The woman knew that her father would want to see her grow up, so she reverted to how old a human would be, despite being fully grown. "All that sounds great, daddy!" She said excitedly content to cuddle him just a little longer. She pouted a little, knowing exactly what they wanted. She wanted it too, with Roy. "Okay daddy. I think I'll try and find Roy. I like him." She said, hopping out of his arms, but not before kissing his cheek. Krystal smiled at him. "Oh, we met Roy awhile back. Jamie's pretty attached. I'm toying with turning him so she can date him when she's older." She admitted non chalantly, smiling a little.

"...your mother is taking all the fun out of raising you." Said Jason with a scowl on his face before nuzzling her with a smile on his face. "Ok but no crime fighting till you're a little older though. We make sure you've aced all the tests I can...wait...aren't you a little young to be taking anatomy?" Said Jason raising an eyebrow before he nuzzled her again. "Hey! My daughter is a genius!" Said Jason brightly as he kissed his daughters head and set her down. "Ok but be careful." Said Jason moving some hair behind her ear kissing his daughters forehead, he was so thankful he had such a gift like her. When his daughter scampered off and Krystal spoke about Roy dating his daughter he gave off a protective father look. "I'll kill the bastard. Don't you dare let Roy near my daughter like that?" Said Jason pointing a finger at her.

Roy was in the gym waiting on Jamie not knowing Jason was back, he had been waiting all day just waiting for Krystal to check on her daughter then leave. After Krystal was gone he and Jamie were planning to get intimate in ways that'd piss off any normal people.

Jamie chuckled. "Had to do something while you were gone, daddy." She said with a grin, kissing his cheek. She giggled as she was Nuzzled, cuddling into her father. "Okay daddy. No crime fighting yet. Probably, but I aced it anyway. College level." She admitted with a smirk, proud of herself. Jamie loved all matter of learning, and this was a drop in the bucket. She nodded at the genius comment. "My IQ is 300." She admitted sheepishly, smiling. She liked it when he kissed her head. She nodded. "I will be daddy." She said as she waved and ran off, glad her dad didn't know the truth.

Krystal grinned. "So protective. That's hot." She admitted with a chuckle, knowing it was futile. She could see the future, so she knew Roy and Jamie were inevitable. Destined even.

Jamie appeared behind Roy, kissing the back of his neck. "Hey stranger." She said in that sultry voice, wrapping her arms around his waist, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She ran a hand down his stomach, grabbing at his package. "We should go somewhere more private. Wouldn't want to risk having daddy hear us, now would we?" She asked with a smirk, nibbling at his neck a little. She loved teasing him.

Jason approached Krys with a smirk on his face as he lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal her thigh. "Oh? You think that's hot? You're going to like our marriage more..." Said Jason looking at her for a moment licking her lips. "I don't think we are going to make it to our bed." He whispered against her lips staring his wife in the eyes.

Roy let loose his arrow jumping slightly when Jamie kissed the back of his neck, his entire body trembled at her touch. "You're going to have to pay for that..." Said Roy smirking softly as he raised his hand to stroke her head softly. When her hand ran along his package it firmed at her touch. "Maybe I want daddy hearing me fucking his little daughter into a woman." Moaned Roy turning to face her and kissing her roughly.

Krystal smirked at him. "Oh, I bet I will." She said, eyes focused on him. She smirked as he licked her lips, and she pulled him in for a kiss. She smirked at him again, and magically the fell onto the bed in their room. She kissed him. "Says you."

Jamie smirked mischievously. "Oh am I?" She asked, squeezing at his hardening package and smiling as he stroked her head. She leaned into him slightly, kissing his cheek. She squeezed his package again, enjoying the feel of it hardening under her touch. "Do you even know who my dad is, Roy? He's... Jason Todd... The... Red... Hood" she whispered against his ear, smirking at him yet again.

"Oh shut up." Said Jason grabbing her face and kissing her deeply, his hands roaming down her body grabbing the hem of her wedding dress and pulling it up exposing her legs slowly then finally her waist a grin playing at his lips. "Time to consummate our wedding right?"

Roy moaned out softly trembling at her touch. "Damnit girl...if you don't change into your normal form...I'm going to end up sexing a child..." Whined Roy as he looked at her with a smirk but suddenly his entire body tensed and froze. "Wait...I thought you were Robin's kid..." Said Roy squirming out of her grasp.

Krystal chuckled a little before kissing him back just as deeply, if not more. She liked how forceful yet gentle he was being. It was immensely sexy. She smiled at him. "Hell yes, my sexy angel with a shotgun." she said with a smirk as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Jamie chuckled. "I am. Dad was robin before he died and was resurrected. Uncle Bruce still blames himself." she admitted, smirking a little. She pouted when he squirmed out of her grasp, revealing her to be in her normal form already, clothes now tight and small. Her head tilted in confusion as she looked at him, still pouting slightly. "Is something wrong, iubesc?" she asked, eyes showing pain. She didn't get it. To her, he was nothing but sweet and caring.

Jason kissed her back deeply a smirk pulling her panties off slowly and lovingly. "Fight until the war is won..." He whispered against her lips before gagging her with her own panties. "You're too loud." He teased his hands pulling off his belt and pulling down his pants exposing his large cock, he ran the tip up and down her pussy.

"I thought you meant Dick!" Said Roy in protest before turning to face her, the tight clothes hugging her form made him drop his pants faster than he could even think about doing it. "Well...my cock is hard..." He said staring at her with a deep blush on his face.

Krystal chuckled a little through the panties. He was so cute sometimes. It was true though, when Krystal got going, she could be very loud. She moaned through the panties as he rubbed her pussy with his tip. 'Mph... Jason... please... fuck me" it came out a little muffled, but she knew he could hear her.

Jamie chuckled a little. "You didn't ask. Besides, if dick was my dad, why would I call him 'uncle dick' Roy?" she said, giving him a kiss. She smirked at him. "I see that. Well, let's go to my penthouse. No chance of dad hearing there.' she said, taking him there with the sound of a pop, and they were on the bed of her London penthouse.

"What was that?" He whispered into her ear pushing the head of his cock into her slowly to torment her, he pulled the tip out just as slowly as he put it in not completely violating his wife yet. He wanted to make her ache and beg for him.

Roy grinned and nodded kissing her back as they were teleported to London. He laid on his back running a hand through her hair. "Right...but now I'm your daddy." He cooed with a devious grin on his face. "You've turned me into a real freak." He teased.

Krystal moaned through the gag as he slowly put the tip inside and then pulled it out. It felt so good after so long... "Nng... Jason... yes... fuck me" she got out through the gag, running a hand down his back sensually. She wanted him, and she wanted him now, teasing or no, though that was nice too.

Jamie chuckled a little, kissing him deeply. She smiles as he runs a hand through her hair, relaxing with a happy sigh. "That's right, my sexy archer" she said with a smirk, kissing him again before grinning. She did so love kissing him. "Yeah, maybe, but you love me anyway." She stated chuckling a little.

Jason smirked as he heard her and he slammed into her pussy suddenly. "Nng! Still so tight!" He shouted biting into her neck drawing blood from her soft skin. "No one else get to fuck this pussy."

R kept kissing her softly and then deeply biting her lip. "My sexy shape changer." He cooed against her lips tugging at her tight clothes finding it difficult to get them off. "True. I do. But keep feeding my strange urges and a little girl might be giving me a blowjob."

Krystal let out a muffled moan as he slammed into her. "Oh... Jason..." could be heard, as well as another soft moan at the bite to the neck. She was enjoying this so much, wanted this so much. She looked up at him. "Of course not iubesc. I'm yours." She muffled out, playing with his hair a little.

Jamie chuckled a little, kissing him back, a smirking. "Yes, yours. All yours, iubesc." She said softly, ripping off her clothes because they would only magically repair themselves anyway. She chuckled again. "We're so demented, but it's okay. I like it that way." She said, pulling him in for another kiss.

Jason pulled her make shift gag out of her mouth with a large grin on his face. "Damn right you are..." He said kissing her lips before slamming into her again and again not holding back. It had been too long since he was inside her, he needed to feel her squeezing around his cock. He needed to claim her again. He was going to make her pregnant on their wedding night. "Scream it...you're my slut. My bitch wife."

Roy chuckled against her lips kissing her back when she pulled him in for another kiss. "So do I...ha-ha..." Said Roy with a smirk on his face taking her hand and wrapping it around his cock. "Alright you fed the monster...Loli needs to choke on my big dick."

Krystal kissed him back just as deeply, moaning into it loudly. She loved it when he was rough with her, when he dominated her. While Krystal was typically the Dom in most relationships, with Jason, she was more of a sub. She moaned out loudly. "Yes! Jason my love! Fuck me! Fuck me into the mattress angel!" She screamed, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Jamie chuckled then kissed him, running her hand down his spine as she rubbed his cock quickly. "You're so demented, but I love you." She admitted, smirking at him as she started to take off his clothes, teasing his cock with her entrance as she stroked it.

Jason pinned her hands tying them to the headboard which was slamming against the wall with every powerful thrust. "That's it bitch! Take it!" Shouted Jason slapping his wife several times and making her look him in the eyes as he smirked down at her. He exposed her breasts quickly and fondled her massive tits tongue swirling around one of her nipples after their lips parted.

"And I love you Jamie." Roy said with a smirk as he kissed her back lightly squeezing her ass as his entire body trembled at her teasing entrance. "Don't tease your daddy...he really wants to cum in his little girl..."

Krystal moaned loudly, letting him throw her around. She loved it when he was so forceful, and he was hers now. All hers. Her sexy angel with a shotgun. "Ffuck! Jason! Yes! Hell yes! More!" She mound out loudly, gasping in pleasure as he suck and licked at her breasts. This was amazing! She felt a little guilty though. Here she was, married, and being fucked relentlessly by her husband, and she never properly broke up with dick. This was going to end badly for dick. It was a good thing Krystal didn't know that dick had known for 3 years that Jason was alive and hadn't told her.

Jamie chuckled deviously, pulling him in for a sensual and loving kiss. "Maybe I want you to cum inside me, daddy. Maybe I want to carry your baby" she said in a teasing tone, not letting on she was actually serious as she continued to tease his cock with her entrance.

Jason pounded away with enough strength to dislocate her hip, he wanted to destroy her body and rebuild it as his own. "Scream you're my slut..." Jason panted into her ear dragging his knife up her skin cutting her and lightly pokes her nipple with the tip of the cold iron blade.

Roy shivered at her words kissing her back just as lovingly, tongue running along her lips. "Oh...god...Daddy wants to cum inside you..." He panted against her lips kissing her again and again not realizing she was actually serious about carrying his child. "But...we can't get baby girl pregnant...she has to change form if she wants my cum inside her." Snickered Roy trapping her hands behind her back and smiled at her. "I don't care if Jason found out...I love you Jamie." He whispered nuzzling his nose against hers and pulling her entrance down on his cock impaling her completely.

Krystal's moans could be heard all over the castle as he pounded in to her. She dug her nails into his back as she screamed out in euphoria. "Fuck! Yes! Jason! I'm your slut!" She crooned, softer moans escaping her now at the feel of the cool iron blade. It tingled on her skin, and it was a good pain. She was glad she was half moonian, otherwise he would have accidentally poisoned her.

Jamie looked at him, eyes suddenly sad. "Don't you want me to carry your child, Roy?" She asked meekly, letting him put her where he liked, even in the 6 year old form, she was almost normal sized. Her mother had always been big for her age, and she was no exception. What Roy didn't know was that she could get pregnant in either form. She smiled at him. "I love you too, speedy." She said softly, stroking his cheek and moaning as he impaled her with his cock.

"That's it Slut! Take my cum!" Shouted Jason slamming into her one last time pouring his seed into the womb of his wife twisting the knife against her nipple with a smirk. Face twisting with pleasure as he stabbed the knife into the mattress next to her head. He knew exactly what his Queen was and knew iron wouldn't kill her just burn, he wanted to hurt her physically, he was a bit of a sadist. "Give me a damn son you slutty bitch." Said Jason squeezing her throat to choke her a grin on his face before he kissed her lovingly.

Roy blinked at the sad girl helplessly embedded on his cock, his eyes widening for a moment. "Well...I mean...it'd be nice...I just...never thought you would want a baby this young. I mean you're a grown woman...well you're a child right now taking it in your tiny tight pussy...oh god so tight..." Said Roy rambling and losing himself in the clamping child pussy. "Do you want to have my kid? Even with Jason?" Asks Roy raising his hips to thrust into the girl.

Krystal moaned loudly at his last thrust. She could feel his cum coating her insides like a gooey pudding, and she smiled a bit. She liked how he was playing with her breasts like that. "Of... course... my... heart" she choked out, kissing him back just as lovingly. This was exciting, she liked it a lot.

Jamie nodded, giving him a loving kiss. "I do Roy. I love you. I want to be with you forever." She said softly, blushing deeply. They hadn't ever really talked about kids or marriage, so this was kind of embarrassing. She knew she wanted forever with him though. There was no doubt about that.

11


End file.
